Possibility
by Randomatic
Summary: what happens if there was no soul society. What happens if it was just in Karakura town and other places. This is something different. Something with HIGH-SCHOOL! Oh no! xD
1. TroubleMaker

Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Back with another fanfic that involve's BLEACH. The Dai Dai series was a success. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed that fic. Now it's time for a new one. With more Drama this time(well, maybe not). But different from being in the soul society, how about I take it down to a different level. Let's take it to the real world, meaning in the life of Karakura Town. A world filled with drama, romance, and maybe if I can get some comedy into it.

**Chapter one: Troublemaker**

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo and his friends were running away from their homeroom teacher because they were late to class and didn't even do their homework. At Karakura High, Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro and Chad were the gang of trouble. Teens with such bad grades and bad attitudes well just the lead of their gang was mostly like that. Ichigo Kurosaki, a eighteen year old boy, who was now a senior in high-school, was still a bad boy. Their homeroom teacher finally caught them and grabbed Ichigo by the shirt.

"Hey! BOY! I told you that your in detention! And the rest of your friends may join you as well."

"But, we didn't do a thing, all we did was come late and forgot our homework."

Keigo said. He could see Ichigo's smirk and thought that , damn, Ichigo is gonna kick my ass later.

"ALL OF YOU! IN DETENTION,NOW!"

Minutes later.

Ichigo and his friends were in the detention room, being really quiet, as they were being watched by one of the teachers at the school. The teacher they had looked hot but they knew that they couldn't mess with her. Ichigo didn't care though.

"So, Ms, Shihoin. Have a boyfriend, yet? You know, I would like to have a date with you"

Ichigo sat on the hot teachers desk and made a seductive look at her. Ms. Shihoin ignored his terrible pick up line. Ichigo started to play a little bit more but she slapped him and all he did was shrug and went back to the seat he sat in. Keigo rubbed his head.

"See. Ichigo, if we didn't go hang out so late last night, we could of woke up early to go to school. I hate getting in trouble you know." Keigo told him. Ichigo rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms.

"Why do you got to be such a poor sport, look at Mizuiro and Chad, they don't mind. Right, guys?"

Both Mizuiro and Chad shook there heads quietly and Ichigo couldn't believe this. He hit his fist on the desk until he heard the door open.

"Man, you serious."

"Yeah, just because you were too loud that we got kicked out."

Ms. Shihoin watched as the teens who came in get into empty seats. Ichigo couldn't believe how many troublemakers were in Karakura high. He thought he was the only one.

When he saw them sit down, he looked at them. A tall guy, that tied his red hair up in a ponytail. A short guy who looked like he was a grade school kid, with white spiked up hair. Another taller guy but with silver-ish hair, with such a weird smile cross through his face. A guy with a sixty-nine tattoo on his cheek. A blonde emo guy, half his hair covering one eye. A guy with glasses, in which he knew that guy! It was weird to see him with the guys he was hanging out with. He all described them so well that it seemed as if he knew who they were. Until one caught his eyes. It seems like that person was the head of that badass guy group. But it wasn't even a guy. It was a short girl with such big blue eyes, but such an attitude that caught Ichigo's attention. She noticed him looking at him and she stopped in her tracks. As her friends sat somewhere far away from Ichigo's gang, she looked at him with evil in her eyes. Ichigo was confused. Ms. Shihoin saw this.

"Kuchiki, would you please take a seat." she told her. The Kuchiki girl didn't listen and instead walked towards Ichigo. She grabbed him by the shirt.

"What are you looking at bleached hair?" she yelled at him. Ichigo got angry when she called him that. He pushed her away and stood up from his seat.

"Hey, You Midget! Why won't you go seat with those asshole friends of your's and listen to the teacher!" He yelled at her.

The girl smirked and started to laugh. Ichigo didn't understand what was wrong with her. She grabbed him by the collar again and looked him in the eye.

"It's seems like I have an opponent of ruling the bad side of Karakura high. But it seems like you shake in fear when a girl does this to you. Your not even tough at all."

Ichigo took a big gulp in his throat. Maybe she was right.

"Wait, a minute. What am I doing?" He says to himself. He pushes her again and she falls to the ground.

"Tell me what, your name is." Ichigo asked her. The girl looked up and suddenly kicks him in the area that hurts the most and he bended on his knees. His friends started saying "ouch" when they saw what happen to Ichigo. Her friends started to laugh except for the guy in glasses. The girl got closer to Ichigo and whispered in his ear.

"It's Rukia. Remember that, sucker."

She stood up and ordered the boys to follow her out of the classroom. She looked at Ms. Shihoin and gave her some cash and smiled. Ms. Shihoin caught it and smiled back.

"Here you go! Did my business, here. I hope that guy learns his lesson and stays in class. Yoroichi." She laughed and and left. Yoroichi put the money in her pocket and crossed her arms.

"As for you guys, your dismissed. Our business is done here."

She left out of the classroom and left Ichigo and his friends there. Chad helped Ichigo up and Ichigo was in anger.

"Did you see that, Ichigo. That girl beat the shit out of you. That must be embarrassing, dude." Keigo told him. Ichigo hit him on the face and he left the classroom. Ichigo walked down the hallway, with a mean expression on his face. He started to crack his knuckles. He was truly mad. But he obviously had to go to his next period class. He had to calm down. Once he got into his class, his best friend came up to him.

"Geez, Ichigo, what a waste to spend in the detention room again. I thought I told you to be good."

Ichigo sat at his desk and put his head down.

"Sorry. Tatsuki. Not in the mood."

An Orange haired girl came to the conversation and wondered what was wrong with Ichigo.

"You alright, Ichigo?"

"His being a baby right now, Orihime."

Orihime crossed her arms not again. She then saw her boyfriend come in through the door and said hi.

"Uryu! Where were you!"

Ichigo looked up and saw the glasses guy he saw earlier with that midget Rukia and her gang. The guy named Uryu saw him stare and shrugged his shoulder to give him a sign that he didn't do a thing. Ichigo watched him sit down while Orihime was talking to him.

Next thing that caught his eyes, was her.

"Settle down, everyone. Have a sit. We have a new student here today and I want everyone to be nice to her." The teacher said.

Ichigo started to clench his fist.

"I wonder who is she?" Tatsuki asked.

"A girl that I am SO annoyed with right now."

Tatsuki was confused with Ichigo's reaction to the new girl.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. And I'm glad that I came to this school to meet new friends. Hello, everyone."

Everyone said there hello's.

"Your seat is right next to the rebellion over there."

Rukia looked to where Ichigo was and smiled evilly.

"Glad to take that spot."

Ichigo watched as she sat at her seat. Rukia looked at him and smiled.

"So, we meet again. Huh? Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo wanted to die now.

Author's note: ahahaha. This is gonna be so weird lol next chapter coming soon


	2. let me introduce myself, properly

Chapter Two: Let me introduce myself, properly.

Ichigo and his friends came out of the movie theaters to go out to a restaurant. Everyone had dates except for him. Chad was paired up with Mohana, Orihime was paired up with Uryu, Keigo was paired up with Tatsuki. Mizuiro went somewhere else with some girl and didn't hang out with them. Ichigo felt a little lonely but he didn't care.

They arrived at Mcdonalds and Ichigo payed for them all. They finally sat down and they all started to talk.

"Poor Ichigo. Doesn't even have a date." Keigo said while laughing. Ichigo crossed his arms and smirked.

"Well, single life is better for me. No matter what, your all not going to make me jealous." He said.

Orihime rolled her eyes. Uryu whispered in her ear and she started to laugh. Ichigo saw that and looked at them with an angry face.

"What did you say nerd?" He looked at Uryu.

"Maybe your interested in my friend. The one you met yesterday, that sits next to you in class." He smiled. Ichigo wanted to hit him but he tried to calm down.

"Who's says I was interested in that girl. She's probably going out with one of those guys in her gang." Uryu smirked at Ichigo. Orihime smiled at Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo saw the weird look on Orihime's face.

"What?"

"Oh. Nothing. I was just thinking of something."

Uryu looked at her. Orihime winked at Uryu and Uryu shrugged his shoulders. Ichigo was getting irritated by the two of them. Each time they are together, they try to pull some joke on him. He hated that.

Tatsuki and Keigo made a weird look at each other.

"Ichigo, why do you gotta be worked up about her?" Tatsuki said.

Chad and Mohana nodded. Those two were always the quiet ones out of the group each time they hanged out. Weird couple, right? Anyway…..

"She's annoying. Freakin' short stuff. Thinks she's all that. Thinks she's better than me. And-

"You obviously might fall for her?"

Uryu said with his arms crossed. Ichigo got up from his chair.

"SHUT UP! GEEK!"

All of them saw Ichigo blush bright red. Ichigo couldn't even hang with them at this moment. Then Orihime spoke.

"I bet your gonna fall head over heels for Rukia, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at her.

"Let's make a deal, if you fall for her, you treat us all for a great vacation during winter break. If you don't then, we each give you $50 bucks."

"THAT'S STUPID, ORIHIME!"

Orihime crossed her arms and made a evil smile.

"Im actually serious. Right, Uryu?"

Uryu nodded and brought his cell phone.

"I can call her up right now."

Ichigo threw his trash away and was about to walk off.

"Nah. Don't. I'll do it but you all won't win this. I'm sure I won't fall for her. Deal."

Orihime and the rest of the gang nodded their head.

"Good luck with that, Ichigo." Orihime said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and waved a good-bye to them. He walked out of McDonald's and

Walked home. He put his hands in his pocket and started to think of the bet. Why did he actually agree? Why was he being all worked up about it? He felt like slapping himself on the head but he shook the thought off. He looked around and watched as people walk through the city until he spotted someone. He stopped walking and stood where he stands. At a point, his heart was beating fast when he saw that person.

"Rukia." He said.

Yes, it was Rukia and someone was with her at the time. It was the red haired guy from her group. Ichigo shook his head and made a mad look.

"What am I doing? Why am I-"

When he saw the red haired guy put his arms around her. He felt that weird feeling.

Was he actually jealous? No. It can't be. He looked around for his friends, he didn't want them to see him like this. He then heard Rukia yell at the guy and walk off. He watched her walk off somewhere and he actually followed. He caught up with her and watched as she went inside the mall of Karakura town. He finally ran up behind her and had the guts to say something.

"Hey, Rukia!" He yelled out.

Rukia turned around and suddenly punched Ichigo on the face.

"Leave me alone, Renji!" Once she said that it wasn't even Renji.

"So, you think I'm that Red haired guy, huh?" Ichigo felt his punched face.

Rukia was shocked.

"What the hell?" Rukia suddenly pulled Ichigo's hand away from his face and felt his bruise.

"I'm so sorry about that." Ichigo never seen this side of her before. And he barely knew her. Rukia suddenly slapped his face gently.

"Maybe next time, don't you ever come behind me like that!" she yelled at him.

"How am I suppose to know, midget? All you ever do is do what ever you want like you're the boss of everything!" Ichigo yelled at her.

People watched as the two fight and looked at them weird. Both Ichigo and Rukia finally began to shut themselves up and Rukia grabbed his wrist, and they both walked off.

Few minutes later…

They were at the park.

"Oww! That stings!" Rukia was rubbing alcohol on his bruised face.

"Geez, hold still, idiot! At least, I'm nice enough to try making the pain go away."

"Midget."

"Carrot-head."

They both were finally quiet. Ichigo watched as her little hands touched his face. He looked away for a bit so she wouldn't notice him, looking at her.

Rukia smirked.

"What's wrong, never seen your enemy be nice to you?"

Ichigo didn't say a word. He thought of the deal and really didn't want to fall for her. Was it okay to just be friends? Ichigo looked at Rukia and just shooked his head.

"Nah. I guess, the midget is cool."

Rukia giggled a little bit. She took out a chappy bandage out of her little backpack and put it on his face.

"There. That should do it."

'Thanks."

Rukia put all her stuff away.

"Carrying first aid kits works like a charm." Rukia giggled and Ichigo smiled.

Rukia notice his smile and gave out a smirk. Ichigo blinked his eyes.

"Are falling for me?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo jumped.

"Hell no! Why would I?"

He then crossed his arms and looked away. Rukia put on her small mini bunny backpack and patted Ichigo on his shoulder.

"Don't give me pout looks, you look un-handsome like that."

Ichigo felt a huge warm blush through his face. He turn to her and poked her by the forhead.

"Shut up, brat."

Rukia giggled. And she put out a hand.

"How about we introduce each other, properly?"

Ichigo looked at her with confusion.

"You seem pretty cool for such a fool." Ichigo chuckled at her remark.

He held her hand and they both shook hands.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia smiled. That smiled she showed to Ichigo felt breathtaking.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Nice to meet you."

They let go and Rukia started to walk off with a good-bye wave.

"We should. Hang out sometime. I can introduce you to my friends."

Ichigo nodded.

"I'll do the same."

Rukia just smiled again and walked off. Ichigo smiled as she walked away and started off going home.

"She's not all that bad. Hmph." Once he stop thinking in his mind. He saw Orihime.

"AHHHHH!" He jumped. Orihime laughed

"I knew it!" She started to point at him.

"You do like her!" Ichigo shook his head.

"NO!NO!NO! I don't! We were just talking!"

Orihime crossed her arms.

"Ichigo..I saw everything."

Ichigo felt like he was caught but he had to fight back.

"Orihime. I'm just trying to make a new friend. Since, nerd boy made friends with her and her gang. I should do the same also."

"Uh-huh…" Orihime gave him a look but then shrugged.

"Suit yourself, then. But your still stuck on the deal."

"YEAH! I KNOW! DAMN!" Ichigo yelled at her. He started rubbing her head.

Orihime laughed the whole time.


End file.
